A new Hero
by orrisd3
Summary: Danny is the high king of the ghost zone, Dani is his daughter. Years after a tragedy claims the rest of his family Danny has passed the torch to his daughter, will she be able to accept the teen titans as fellow heroes, or will her past keep her in the shadows.
1. authors notes

ok people here we are , my first stab at writing something not intended to be read by military diesel mechanics.

In this story the timeline for danny and dani starts about 3 weeks after the disasteroide only real difference between the show and this is dannys sectret is not reveled at the north pole

I'm also working on a BIG 50+chapter 300,000+ word story that is strictly Danny phantom so if i borrow pieces from it here and there you know where they were coming from.

Updates will come as i have time, so basically the less equipment that comes home with holes in it, the faster ill update.

depending on how graphic i want to get with this thing i may change the rating to M at some point


	2. crowning the king

Amity Park 8:30pm dannys coronation

Dannys pov

"daddy,i'm nervous," " dont be sweetheart; this is a night to celebrate, tonight you become a princess." I tell ellie this thinking it will settle her down , by the realms i was wrong.  
>"eeeeeee..." I swear if all my other powers are a blessing than the enhanced senses are a curse from hell;how does one 4 year old make a noise like.<p>

"Danniell" " i know you're excited but that is a noise not even a ghost should be able to make" i look behind me at the sound of sams voice ;to my wide grinning team , sam my fiance, tucker my techno nerd best friend ,who to this day still will not take off that barret,and of-course my sister jazz .

"Danny, it's time" I look to sam and grin wide, "I'm ready, do i look good?"

sams pov

I look over my fiance, the soon to be crowned high king of the infinite realms , king of the ghost zone; I blush realizing that yes he did look good , especially since he finally let me design him something more worthy of a hero than that old hazmat suit.  
>As i look danny over i cant help but be a little proud of my handi work, his once trademark jumpsuit now replaced by a uniform of a proper hero.<br>The jumpsuit now gone , in its place a white dress shirt ,black pocket-less fatigues, shined black leather jack boots with the trouser legs tucked in for good measure.  
>The outer layer was equally impressive, a black trench coat with a white silken liner and his cape; ah yes the cape beautiful made of heavy black Kevlar it had dannys seal on the outside in white stitching, the lining was electric green silk secured to this coat by a silver chain and a broach of platinum in the shape of his seal.<p>

"You look fine""you need to adjust your cape"

Dannys pov

I lean in for sam to adjust my cape when a sneaky idea pops into my is just about to adjust my broach when i lean in and steal a kiss.  
>The very moment our lips touch i weel sam going wide eyed , before melting into my arms;after what feels like minutes we come up for air,only to hear barely restrained giggles.<p>

"come on knock it off lovebirds , the wedding is in 3 weeks can't you wait " i eye jazz slightly annoyed at her before i comeback "i dont know jazz can't you and tucker wait till were out of the room " She gasps "you saw that ?" "yep, and you two arent exactly quiet,considering the walls in phantoms reach are solid stone thats saying something"

jazzes pov

"you saw that ?" i was shocked, but what came next was even worse "yep, and you two arent exactly quiet,considering the walls in phantoms reach are solid stone thats saying something"

I swear the color drained from my face before he continued

"when are you two planning on announcing this to everyone else " i think my heart just restarted, i put on a smile "same time we break the rest of the news, who knows , maybe massive shock will keep things going well"

just then the freight knight walks in

" MY LORD, IT IS TIME FOR THE CEREMONY!"

i swear that guy does his job without question, but i dont think he even has a concept of an inside voice.

20 min later in the throne room

dannys pov

I walk in to the throne room , my head held high as i take in everything around me. My mentor clockwork, grace the reaper ,and the freight knight standing to one side of my throne; frostbite,dorra,and pandora all stand in a neat row on the other side.  
>frostbite holds the infinmap dorra holds the ring of rage in pandoras hands is the crown of fire<p>

I kneel on one knee before clockwork, he begins

"Daniel phantom, do accept the title of high king of the infinite realms,in full knowledge of the responsibility and power this position holds?"  
>i take a deep breath "i do "<br>"then repeate after me , I daniel phantom , do promise to protect and lead the infinite realms , to defend and uphold, i swear upon my soul"  
>i take another breath "I daniel phantom , do promise to protect and lead the infinite realms , to defend and uphold, i swear this upon my soul"<p>

clockwork smiled "I clockwork, ghost of time do hereby proclaim you, daniel phantom high king of the infinite realms " pandorra placed the crown of fire upon my head then took her place, dorra was next with the ring of rage; the moment it went onto my finger i felt more powerful that i ever have before, asif i could do anything.  
>frostbite presented me with the infinimap before he too returned to his place.<p>

Clockwork smiles broadly , before presenting me with a beautiful sword, the metal of its construction had a pale green glow like steel mixed with ecto-plasm

"RISE KING PHANTOM"  
>I do as im instructed , and turn to my friends standing in the front row, every last one of them was crying.<br>I step aside as danniel takes her place,

clockwork began again

"Do you, danniel phantom accept the title of princess of the infinite realms , and do you vow to help and assist your father?"  
>i hear this knowing that clockwork watered hers down just a bit, dani reply's without so much a hitch in her voice<p>

"I do "

"Then repeat after me, I Danniel phantom do accept the title of princess, and do promise to put forth a good example, i swear on my soul"

"I Danniel phantom do accept the title of princess, and do promise to put forth a good example, i swear this on my soul"

At this i shed a few tears , frostbite handed clockwork danniels crown , a simple silver circlet with a few diamonds in it

"RISE PRINCESS PHANTOM"

as soon as clockwork finished i walked over and scooped ellie up with one arm , she turned her head and looked out at the crowd before smiling.

Aside from a few enemies, who had called truces after i killed pariah they were all shedding a couple tears , those that didnt, well they still had huge grins that betrayed their emotions.

Sams pov

As soon as i heard clockwork finish i started crying, i was so happy for danny; "just three more weeks and youll be up there with him sam"  
>i turn to tucker who was failing miserably at keeping from crying.<p>

" i know , doesn't change how happy i am today though"


End file.
